tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tidmouth Sheds
Tidmouth, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1925 |railway = North Western Railway |type = * Roundhouse * Dead end |berths = RWS * 8 * 12 T&F * 6 * 7 }} Tidmouth Sheds are the main engine sheds of the North Western Railway located at Tidmouth. In the Railway Series, they are shown as a shed with three or four rails leading inside them (the illustrations were inconsistent), but in later books they were depicted as a shed enclosing twelve berths around a turntable. Numerous major events have occurred at the sheds, such as the strike of the big engines and the confrontation among Duck, Diesel and the big engines. History ''The Railway Series'' In 1925, an agreement was made with the LMS, which allowed NWR trains to run as far as Barrow-in-Furness. Following this, the main motive power depot was moved from Vicarstown to Tidmouth, where the new four-road engine shed was built nearby the station. There was also a turntable outside of the shed, which was close to the sea, which once caused James to be spun around at high speed due to the wind. Additionally, a large coaling stage for the steam engines is situated just outside of the shed, with a ramp to push up trucks supplying coal. In 1952, the engine sheds were heavily rebuilt. While the original four-road building remained, it was now also the entrance to a much larger roundhouse building situated behind it, with the turntable now being moved inside the shed rather than outside by the sea. The roundhouse followed a similar design to typical LMS roundhouses such as Barrow Hill, with twelve berths with ash pits underneath situated around a turntable and an entrance and exit at either end. Additionally, a new two-road carriage shed was erected next to the original four-road structure. That same Christmas, a party for Mrs. Kyndley was held at the newly-completed sheds. Later on, a diesel fuelling and cleaning facility was added to the area of the original shed shared by BoCo and Bear. Some time after this (but before 1983), a visiting diesel from The Other Railway nicknamed Old Stuck-Up once crashed through the back of the shed wall, which was later repaired, while going to be cleaned and refuelled here before heading for home. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the television series, the sheds were presented as a German-style roundhouse with six berths and a turntable outside at the front. Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, and Emily and generally sleep here, although other engines sometimes spend the night here. Edward, Henry, Toby and Duck formerly slept here, in which the former two later left the sheds to live in other locations to make room for Nia and Rebecca, although Edward and Henry still stay at the sheds occasionally. Duck has stayed at the sheds on at least two occasions since leaving. The sheds have appeared in every series and special of Thomas and Friends. During the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired due to upgrades to the railway. The sheds were later demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Engines! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Emily. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert were put in charge of building them, but Thomas, attempting to pay them back for their bad behaviour earlier on, sabotaged the three, unaware that they were delivering building supplies for the sheds, causing the engines to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. When the job was completed, Emily then became part of the team at Tidmouth Sheds. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather and Gordon got trapped in the sheds until it was fixed. Later on, the steam team went on strike by objecting to leave the sheds until the Fat Controller was allowed to stay on Sodor, however it was just a misunderstanding as Sir Topham was never leaving. Sometime later, James crashed into the back of the shed wall after having trouble with his brakes. A week later, the shed was repaired and everybody moved back in, but Edward then chose to permanently move to Wellsworth Sheds with Philip, as it was near his branch line. Some time later, Henry left to stay at Vicarstown Sheds with Rosie. Residents File:MainEdwardCGI.png|Edward File:MainHenryCGI.png|Henry File:Gordon'sCGIModelUpdated.png|Gordon File:JamesCGIModelUpdated.png|James File:MainPercyCGI2.png|Percy File:MainDuckCGI.png|Duck File:MainOliverCGI.png|Oliver File:MainDonaldCGI.png|Donald File:MainDouglasCGI.png|Douglas File:MainBoCoModel.png|BoCo Railway Series only File:MainDaisyCGI.png|Daisy File:BearRWS.png|Bear File:Pip.png|Pip File:Emma.png|Emma Television Series only File:MainThomasCGI2.png|Thomas File:MainTobyCGI.png|Toby File:EmilyCGIModelUpdated.png|Emily File:MainNiaCGI.png|Nia File:MainRebeccaCGI.png|Rebecca Appearances Railway Series= |-|Television Series= , Dirty Objects, Off the Rails and Thomas' Christmas Party * 'Series 2' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, The Runaway, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave, Break Van, The Deputation, Edward's Exploit and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy, Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck, Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas , Buzz, Buzz, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, You Can't Win, Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play, Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs , Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Thomas and the Rumours, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * 'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, The Fogman, A Friend in Need , It's Only Snow, The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine, Middle Engine, James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Toby Had a Little Lamb , Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Something Fishy, Best Dressed Engine and Gordon and Spencer * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Tale for Thomas and Mud Glorious Mud * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish, Halloween, James Goes Too Far, Chickens to School and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Thomas' Day Off, Thomas' New Trucks, Bold and Brave, Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping Up with James and Flour Power * 'Series 10' - Follow that Flour , Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Thomas and the Colours, James the Second Best and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Dream On, Dirty Work, Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas and the Big Bang, Edward and the Mail, Toby's Triumph, Thomas in Trouble and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Henry Gets it Wrong, Toby's Special Surprise and Saved You! * 'Series 13' - Tickled Pink, The Early Bird, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, A Blooming Mess, Steamy Sodor, Splish Splash Splosh, Snow Tracks and Henry's Good Deeds * 'Series 14' - Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Merry Winter Wish and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Up, Up and Away!, Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand and Percy the Snowman * 'Series 16' - Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters and Whiff's Wish * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Henry's Hero, The Phantom Express, No Snow for Thomas, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, The Smelly Kipper and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Spencer's VIP and The Perfect Gift * 'Series 19' - The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Very Important Sheep, Salty All at Sea, Helping Hiro, Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, The Other Side of the Mountain and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings , Henry Gets the Express, Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James, Letters to Santa, All in Vain, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future and The Christmas Coffeepot * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, Cranky at the End of the Line, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward and The Big Freeze * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, What Rebecca Does , An Engine of Many Colours , School of Duck, Seeing is Believing and Thomas' Animal Ark * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks, The Other Big Engine , Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy, Diesel Glows Away and Rangers of the Rails It is likely to appear in the twenty-fourth series. Specials * '''1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2016 - Thomas of Sodor * 2017 - Shark Escape, Space Mission, Sea Monster, Steam, Rattle & Roll Thomas * 2018 - Meet Nia of Kenya!, Meet the New Steam Team, Meet Rebecca of England!, Still the Best of Friends, Animals Around the World, Why is Africa Important to Nia? and Share a selfie for Children In Need! * 2019 - Meet Percy, Meet Rebecca, Meet James, Meet Emily, Meet Gordon and Meet Nia }} |-|Other Media= , An Important Visitor, Rumours and Speculation and The Party * 1996 - Sunday Schedule! * 2000 - Back to Front! and Harold's View * 2002 - The Blue Engine Club * 2003 - The Most Beautiful Station, Dirty Work, Thomas Goes Squeak!, BoCo's Bathtime! and New Year Cheer! * 2004 - Percy to the Rescue, Dirty Percy!, Harold's Bad Day, Edward to the Rescue!, Thomas Gets it Right, Scary Jack Frost, James' New Coat and Off to Market! * 2012 - Clever James * 2014 - Mystery Fog! Books * 2003 - James, Donald and Douglas, Toby, Cranky and Terence * 2004 - Percy, Oliver, Gordon and Edward * 2005 - Duck * 2006 - 'Arry and Bert and Harvey * 2007 - Arthur, Dennis and The Fat Controller * 2008 - Jeremy and The Snowy Special * 2009 - Hank and Stanley * 2010 - Kevin and Hiro * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2020 - Best Birthday Ever! }} Trivia * Although they do not appear until Gordon the High-Speed Engine, the new sheds from the later books were actually present since 1952, as in Thomas' Christmas Party it mentions the new engine shed and according to the Reverend W. Awdry they were the most accurate in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, indicating the old shed up until James and the Diesel Engines was inconsistent. * Though the engines seem to use the berths at random, in some series/specials, the engines are mostly seen in the sheds in a particular order, with these orders (right to left) being: ** In several episodes of the seventeenth series; the three big engines (Henry, Gordon and James) at the right side of the shed in a random order, Thomas and Percy in the middle and Emily and Edward at the left side of the shed. ** In Tale of the Brave, Spencer's VIP, Helping Hiro and Philip to the Rescue, the order from right to left was: Edward, Henry, Emily, Gordon, James, Thomas and Percy (though Henry and Edward switched places in the latter episode). ** From the twentieth to twenty-first series (excluding Three Steam Engines Gruff, The Great Race and Cranky at the End of the Line), the order (right to left) was: Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, Thomas, Percy and Emily. ** Starting in Big World! Big Adventures (the twenty-second series) after Henry and Edward moved out, the order was still the same as in the twentieth series, except Rebecca is in Henry's place and Nia is in Edward's, so the order (right to left) goes Rebecca, Gordon, Nia, James, Thomas, Percy and Emily. * Tidmouth Sheds has had numerous modifications throughout the years: ** Series 1-12: *** The track layout and yards around the shed were constantly changed. ** Series 3 (only): *** The interior of the shed had more than nine berths while the outside had six in Oliver Owns Up, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. **** However, it had the normal six berths in Henry's Forest. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** The sheds appeared in a new taller architectural design. *** There are 10 windows on each side wall instead of 6. ** Calling All Engines!: *** The sheds were demolished and rebuilt with an extra berth, totalling seven. *** The buffers in each berth disappeared. *** The exterior lost its weathering. ** Hero of the Rails: *** A part of Tidmouth town was located behind the sheds. *** In promotional images only, the buffers are present in the berths. *** The track layout became consistent. ** Series 17: *** The surroundings changed. ** Series 19: *** Partway through the series, the buffers returned inside the sheds. ** Series 20: *** Throughout Henry Gets the Express, Henry in the Dark and The Christmas Coffeepot, the workmen's shed on the right of the sheds was in the same position it had always been in since Hero of the Rails. *** It remains in that position in most of Three Steam Engines Gruff but disappears at the end of that episode. *** In Engine of the Future, the workmen's shed appears in a new position. *** In all other episodes of the series, the workmen's shed appears in a position slightly different from the above. ** Series 21: *** The town, wall and roads behind the sheds were moved back. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * TrackMaster * Bachmann * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Capsule Plarail * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Departing Now * Thomas Town * Mega Bloks * New Block * Nakayoshi * Pocket Fantasy * Discover Junction * Trading Cards * Tomica * MV Sports * Motorized Railway * Collectible Railway * Super Station * Wood de:Lokschuppen in Tidmouth es:Cobertizos de Tidmouth he:מחסן הקטרים טידמת' pl:Domkowo ru:Депо Тидмут Category:Landmarks Category:Sheds Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Buildings Category:The Little Western